Jealous
by Oblivion Yveltal
Summary: Advanceshipping. Ash and May are married, but Misty doesn't like it. What does she do? Advanceshipping, ashxmay, satoharu, Oneshot Dedicated to Ashura Satoshi. Now updated conflict scene at the end!


Twenty-four year old Misty Waterflower got herself a ticket to Hoenn.

She needed to get revenge on _her_. Beat her up. Once and for all.

Yes, the girl Misty was talking about was May Maple of Petalburg City.

Why? Because she tried to steal Ash from her. _Her_ Ash.

_Flashback_

It was late in the evening.

Misty arrived in Pallet Town, where Ash was staying with his new travelling companions.

However, she didn't know that one of them was a girl. May, to be exact.

She knocked on the door to find Ms. Ketchum opening it.

'Oh, hello Misty, come in!' she said.

Misty walked in to find two boys on the couch.

One of them was Brock. And the other was a young boy with glasses, who looked around seven years old.

'Hey Misty!' Brock said.

Misty replied with 'Hi Brock. And who are you?' turning to the young boy.

'I'm Max, May's sister.' he replied.

'Who's May?' Misty asked in confusion.

'Another travelling companion of Ash. She's so sweet!' Delia said, startling everyone.

'Anyway, where are Ash and May?' Misty asked.

'They're upstairs. They will be downstairs soon.' replied Brock.

Right then they heard people walking down the stairs, and Ash and May appeared.

'Hey Misty' they replied in unison.

'Wait a sec, how did you know my name?' Misty asked.

'Ash told me.' May replied with a blush.

'Well, we're leaving again, because we're going to watch the stars together.' May said.

Knowing her intentions, Misty said: 'Can I come with you?'

Brock stopped this, not wanting Misty to ruin Ash and May's evening.

'Misty, why don't you sit with us and catch up?' he said.

'But...'

'That would be awesome! Then, I can get to know you better!' Max said.

May, still blushing, mouthed a 'Thank You' to Brock, who gave her a thumbs-up.

With that, Ash and May left.

'Misty, why don't you sit down?' Ms. Ketchum said.

'No thanks, I need to use the bathroom now. I'll be right back.' she said, knowing that if she went upstairs to the bathroom,

she could spy on Ash and May.

When she got to the bathroom, she locked the door and went to the window, which she opened so she could see them _and _hear them.

She heard:

'Ash, I've got something to tell you.'

'Sure, what is i-' he was cut off by May's lips on his.

After a while, May broke the kiss, now blushing heavily.

'Where was that for?' Ash shouted. Misty grinned while May looked down, expecting rejection.

'I didn't want you to stop!' he said, shocking both Misty and May.

He then pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

Ash broke it off, saying 'I love you, May.'

'I love you too, Ash.' May replied.

They moved in for another kiss.

Misty cried and ran back downstairs, to be greeted by the confused and worried looks of Brock, Max, and Delia.

'Dear, what happened?' asked.

'Oh, it's nothing' Misty said trough her tears.

'I know there's something wrong, but if you don't want to tell us, that's fine.' Delia said.

With that, Misty ran away from Pallet Town, in tears.

_End Flashback_

Misty arrived in Hoenn, where she immediately sprinted off to Petalburg City.

When she arrived, she realised she didn't have a clue where to look for her "victim".

She saw a young man and asked: Excuse me, 'do you know where May Maple is?'.

The man gave her a weird look and said: 'Do you mean May Ketchum?'

When Misty heard this, she nearly fainted.

_Ash and Bi- oops, May, got married? Nooooo!_

_Even more reason to beat her up!_

She said: 'Yes, do you know where she is?'

The man answered: 'Go right, take the second left, and then it's the third house on the right side.'

'Thanks'

'No problem, bye' the man said.

Misty followed the man's instructions,and saw a big house with a big garden.

In the garden, she saw May, with a gold ring on her finger.

Seeing this made her even more enraged.

Then, she sneaked up from behind and punched her in the back, making her fall over.

May then looked up to see an enraged Misty.

'Misty, is that you? And why did you hit me?'

'BECAUSE YOU STOLE ASH FROM ME!' she screamed.

Misty then started hitting May. Very hard.

Even to the point she was heavily bruised, until they heard a voice.

'Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Misty!'

The Thunderbolt shot from the sky hitting Misty, causing her to fall down.

Seconds later she saw an orange dragon coming from the sky, with a man and a Pikachu on it.

'Ash!' May gasped in shock.

Ash ran over to May and Misty, and looked Misty right in the eyes.

'You. Will. Never. Hurt. May. Again. UNDERSTOOD?'

Even May was startled by her husband's outburst.

'I, I'm sorry' Misty managed to get out.

'Why did you hit May, _my wife,_ nearly to death?'

'Don't you understand?' Misty said.

'Tell me why.' Ash said.

'Because, because, I AM JEALOUS!'

'Why that?' Ash asked.

'DAMMIT ASH, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHY I RAN AWAY FROM PALLET TOWN BEFORE, WHY I HIT MAY!' Misty said.

'That still doesn't give you the right to beat me up!' May cried.

Misty replied with: 'Because I wanted Ash before you and you stole him! So now, give him back to me, you witch!'

'Misty, I don't love you, I won't come with you, I love May and she loves me and nothing can change that.'Ash said.

'Ok...' Misty said.

'Okay. Misty, I want to ask you something' Ash said.

'What is it?'

'Will you still be my friend?'

'Of course Ash'

'I won't call Officer Jenny, if you promise to never hurt May again.'

'I promise. Well, I'll be on my way home now. Bye Ash and May. i hope you

will be together forever.' Misty said with tears in her eyes.

'Bye!' they replied in unison.

Pikachu and Charizard just watched the whole scene.

Misty went back to Kanto, crying because of her loss.

Then, May was brought to the hospital to take care of the wounds.

'Thanks, Ash.' May said. 'I almost fainted there.'

'I'm happy Pikachu's Thunderbolt was strong enough.' Ash replied.

'What else would you expect from the Kanto Champion' said May.

Then, She kissed him passionately, and he returned it.

'I'll love you forever Ash' May said.

'I'll love you forever, too, May'Ash said.

And they kissed again.


End file.
